More Training!
by Manji Phoenix
Summary: The spies thought their training was complete, but Jerry sends them to Japan to complete another requirement for their super spy status. A Totally Spies x Tekken crossover. Please review.
1. More Training

More Training?! Part I

En route to LAX

Jerry is traveling to pick up his mother from the airport having left the ceremony promoting the spies.

BUZZ BUZZ

An in-dash communicator began to ring. Jerry reached over and activated the console.

"So Jerry, I hear that there are three new super spies," a shadowed figure said.

"Yes, I hope that you are ready for their arrival," Jerry replied.

"Our plans are ready for them; I only hope they are ready."

Jerry chuckled a little bit. "Is anyone ever ready for your training."

The stranger only chuckled.

"They shall be sent tomorrow," Jerry said turning off the console and coming to a stop at the airport parking lot while preparing to face his mother.

Unknown location

The same person Jerry spoke with began to address another person in the same room.

"I hope everything is ready for tomorrow."

"Yes, I have reviewed their reports and have prepared training regiments for each of them.," another voice said.

"They shall be here tomorrow, dismissed."

The Spies Villa 0900:

The spies were still asleep after the party, but they were in for a very rude awakening courtesy WOOPH. The area at the floor of each of their beds opened and the beds began to tilt upward until each of them were sliding into the transport tubes effectively waking them.

"Jerry had better have a good reason for waking us up!" screamed Clover while sliding into WOOPH HQ.

The spies landed on a padded floor and angrily looked up at a calm Jerry who simply stated "Hello, spies."

"Okay Jerry give us your best reason for bring us here and it had better be good," Alex stated.

"Yea, we were trying to get some well deserved beauty sleep," Clover said trying to arrange her hair.

"After all we went through you think that we would get some time off," Sam commented.

"Well I'm afraid that you're training is not quite complete for the time being," Jerry stated.

"WHAT!?" the three spies yelled now looking both angry and surprised.

"There is one more requirement for super spy status to be fully instated," The spies were getting ready to speak when, "and before you ask that requirement is more training under a Japanese group of martial artists. They have been training new super spies ever since WOOPH has been established."

"Why exactly do we have to begin training today?" Clover asked.

"Ya, couldn't we begin training later," Alex asked, "like maybe in two weeks; no there's a sale on then maybe two months."

"Sorry ladies, but the plans are already set, a plane shall take you to Tokyo and you must find the Manji Martial Arts Dojo," Jerry said throwing the girls a packet, "From there you shall train until you can pass their exam. I will contact you when you arrive at the dojo. Farewell for now ladies." With that Jerry did his usual wave and dropped the spies to their waiting plane.

Tokyo 0230:

The spies were walking along Tokyo streets trying to find the dojo. The spies had changed into more comfortable clothes; Sam into khaki capri pants, a white short-sleeved tee and high-heels, Clover into a skirt, button-up shirt and leather high-heel boots, and Alex into a short-sleeved tee, shorts and high-heels.

"I can't believe that no one knows where this place is," Alex said.

"I know its like no ones even heard of the place before, and I thought that Japan was like a the biggest place for martial arts movies," Clover commented.

"Actually a lot of martial arts movies are from China and Hong-Kong, but maybe we aren't looking in the right place," Sam stated.

"Well I need to rest for a while," Clover said. She spotted a small tea restaurant, and said "How about we stop for a cup of tea? Japan has like some of the best green tea in the world."

The spies were soon sitting down and waiting for their tea while wondering what to do about finding the dojo when their server came to their table.

"Ah. Welcome what can I get for you?" the waiter asked.

"Three cups of green tea, douzo." Sam said.

"Very well," the waiter said.

The waiter soon returned with their tea, " Here you are ladies."

"Arigato," the spies replied.

"Excuse me," Clover said, "but do you know were the Manji Martial Arts Dojo is? We aren't having any luck finding it."

"Why are you looking for that dojo?"

"We were hoping to get some training in, uh, self-defense there we heard it is one of the best around," Alex began.

The waiter pondered the spies for a few seconds and finally stated, "I shall get you a map to the dojo, but I must warn you they are very strict and secretive they do not let just anyone in. But I think that you will be able to join."

The spies soon received the map and began the trek to the dojo.

After a short time the spies were at the location given to them on the map, but they only saw a small clearing in the forest. "Okay according to the map the dojo should be here but," Sam said looking around a clearing near Mt. Fuji.

"Where is that dojo? I thought we followed that map to the letter," Clover exclaimed.

"Maybe we took a wrong turn, or maybe the maps wrong," Alex commented.

"No, we followed it correctly, but the map might be wrong," Sam replied.

Unbeknown to the spies someone had been watching them ever since they entered the forest, and that he was about to show himself.

"Did you guys hear that?" Alex asked, taking up a defensive stance.

"Yea, someone's here," Sam said both her and Clover taking a similar stance.

The man suddenly appeared in the middle of the of the circle the spies had made.

"Why are you here?" the man said surprising the spies causing them to turn around and face him.

The person was is a loose fitting scarlet uniform with chain-mail underneath the uniform, the rest of his clothes were of a similar color and consisting of fingerless gloves, tabi, sandals, a partial mask covering his mouth, and a headband with three kanji displayed on a small plate of metal near the center of the band..

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"I asked first, why are you here?" the man said.

"We were sent here to train from WOOPH," Clover stated nervously. "Are you who we're supposed to meet?"

"Yes, but in order to join you need to hold your own against me," the stranger said.


	2. Acceptance and Acquaintances

More Training?! Part II

Acceptance and Acquaintances

"Let's go!" the stranger yelled sending a spinning heel kick to the spies' heads. The spies were able to dodge it and jumped over the sweep that followed.

"Is that the best you've got," Alex mocked. She rushed him and set several punches all of which he easily blocked. Sam and Clover joined in with two jumping kicks to his back. The stranger barely dodged Sam's kick while blocking Clover's and Alex's attacks. Seeing the position he was in Alex flipped their attacker only for him to roll on the ground and turn to face them.

"If this is the training well be getting we were better off staying in Beverly Hills," Clover said flipping her hair out of her face.

"Well lets make things interesting then," he said standing up. Suddenly two exact copies of him appeared at his side. The spies took a step back in surprise, but stayed in their defensive position. The now three attackers went for each of the spies one rushing at Clover with a knee to the gut, Sam was attacked with a flipping kick which she dodged but was caught off guard by a tackle, and Alex with an uppercut and backhand combo.

Alex was holding her own against the attacker, but with one of her punches she was nearly taken out. He had grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back. Pushing her down to the ground he grabbed her other hand and tied her wrists parallel to each other. As he went to tie her ankles Alex spun her legs around and caught him on the side of the head. Struggling to her feet she tried her best to kick him. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to balance as well and he soon had hold of her ankle. The attacker tied some rope around her ankle and bound her ankle to her thigh doing the same with her other ankle.

Clover saw what was happening and jumped over an attack from her attacker and pushed off his shoulders trying to attack the one binding Alex. However, her attacker teleported near her and grabbed hold of her ankles pulling her to the ground and tying them together. After he had her wrists crossed and tied he pulled her ankles as close to her wrists as possible and completed the hogtie. Both Alex and Clover were cleave gagged and blindfolded to finish their bonds.

Sam had better luck against her attacker and had even landed some blows to him. She punched at his gut, but that would be her last move. He used the same technique as the copy used on Alex, but had her tied, gagged, and blindfolded quicker in a similar way to Alex. The attackers joined in a small group to discuss what happened and the length it took. The spies tried to get out from their bonds but realized that he tied them better than any villain they had faced. The attackers turned and said, "Congratulations, you passed" as the three picked up one of the spies and teleported out of the area.

Unknown Location

The spies were still bound and gagged on a what felt like stone tile floor, and could hear two people conversing in Japanese. They were ungagged and their blindfolds taken off revealing two men. One was sitting in a wooden chair and had red samurai style armor with gold trim and had a skull for a head which the spies assumed was a helmet to scare opponents. The other was the same person who attacked them, but they could see he was about 5'11" had black hair and had removed his partial mask. "Welcome," said the seated figure, "to the Manjitsu clan's base; Alex, Clover, and Sam."

"How do you know us?" Sam asked.

"Simple, I told them," said a familiar voice. Jerry's face appeared on a view screen behind the two figures. "I'm glad you were able to pass this test, but I can't chat for long spies so I'll leave you with your new trainers, tata."

Jerry signed off and let their hosts continue. "I am the leader of the Manji clan, Yoshimitsu," the seated figure stated. "And this is will be your trainer, one of my best, Phoenix."

"The three of you have great potential," Phoenix said. "But there is still a long way to go with each of you."

"Like what?" Alex asked.

"To start off your escape abilities. Those are some of the loosest knots. Anyone should have been out by now."

"We were never trained in escaping," Clover said.

"Clover, your knots are within reach of your fingers," Phoenix said. Clover felt around her bonds and discovered that he was telling the truth and blushed. "No wonder you end up in a death trap basically every mission."

"Just how do you know about our missions?" Sam asked.

Phoenix pulled out a file containing pictures of the spies in various binds and restraints from old missions showing them to the spies and said, "Jerry was kind enough to let us survey each WOOPH agent for probable ninjas."

"Okay, we where never told about becoming ninjas," Clover replied.

"The exam you will be training for will be the basic entrance exam we give new members," Yoshimitsu began. "You shall train under Phoenix and when you believe to be ready the exam will be given. Untie them and take them to their room."

"Yes, m'lord," Phoenix said with a slight bow.

After the spies were untied they were lead to their room. "So were are we exactly?" Sam asked looking at the cave like structures around them.

"Since you are going to be training here, I suppose you can know," Phoenix began. "You are standing underneath Mt. Fuji."

The spies stopped in their tracks and looked at him surprised. "How is that possible?" Alex asked.

Phoenix turned and said, "Several centuries ago, our founding Yoshimitsu found a cave leading deep into the depths of Mt. Fuji." He turned and motioned for the spies to follow. "He decided it would be an excellent place to set up a base since it was considered a place of the gods and most people did not approach the base. Soon the lava from the volcano hardened and we finally began to turn the caves into their current state."

"So the volcano made the cave you just decided to take residence here," Sam concluded.

"Okay, but what about Yoshimitsu? Is the one back there the same as your founder?" Alex asked.

"No, he is the chosen wielder of the sword named by the original Yoshimitsu, Yoshimitsu. He found the sword while on one of his journey's after being thrown out of his samurai clan. He trained a small group ninjas to be Robin Hood like and decided he would pass down leadership and the name of Yoshimitsu by giving his chosen leader the sword before he died," Phoenix explained.

The spies remained silent till Alex broke the silence, "So how old are you? I mean you don't look a lot older than us."

Phoenix turned and said, "I am 21 years old, and before you ask I have been training since I was 8 and no I don't want to talk about it." They soon arrived at the spies room and Phoenix knocked on the door a teen aged girl's voice answered, "Who is it?"

"I have some partners to train with you," Phoenix said.

The door opened revealing a girl about the spies age wearing a light blue uniform and darker colored bodysuit underneath, she had long black hair, and purple eyes. "BRITNEY!" the spies yelled surprised running up and hugging their friend and fellow spy.

"Good to see you, again," Britney said.

"Why didn't you tell us you were here?" Clover asked.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"At least we're training with someone we know," Sam said.

"Actually, Britney has already completed the exam," Phoenix stated.

The spies threw a surprised look at Phoenix and back at Britney. "Yea, after one of my missions here I was confronted by Phoenix and passed his test. I decided to stay and help out here for a while and maybe become a full time ninja for them," Britney said. The spies looked down, but Britney replied "Hey we can still be friends beside I won't completely quit WOOPH for now."

"Yea, let's enjoy this while we can aside from the training and danger," Alex replied dryly.

"Why don't you girls rest, you'll need the energy for tomorrow."

"That's probably a good idea," Sam said with a slight yawn. The spies entered their room which was comparable to a two bedroom apartment in size. It had four sleeping mats on the floor and a dresser with three uniforms with the same color scheme as each of the spies catsuits. Sam, Alex, and Clover went to sleep rather quickly and Britney soon after. As the spies slept they wondered what would be in store for them as their training was about to begin.


	3. Training Begins

I do not own Tekken, Totally Spies, or anything else mentioned in this work of fiction with the exception of Phoenix (my OC).

More Training?!

Training Begins

Mt. Fuji Base 0645

Britney was finishing putting on her uniform when there was a knock at the door. She opened it revealing Phoenix. "Are the others ready?"

"Just about, we'll be on time don't worry," Britney replied closing the door after he nodded in acceptance.

"Okay were ready," Sam said. Britney nodded and took the spies to grab some breakfast. After they had finished she lead the spies to the training room and saw Phoenix meditating. She bowed and said, "We are here sensei." Motioning for the spies to do the same for respect. They went over and knelled on the floor waiting for him to reply.

Phoenix stood up and began speaking, "Today we will focus on what I think you need training in the most." With a smirk he snapped his fingers and three clones jumped down and grabbed the spies. After some struggling the spies were hogtied and began to furiously struggle against their bonds. "That is part of your problem," Phoenix said drawing the spies attention. "You immediately start struggling without taking into consideration your surroundings and the way you are bound. If you keep immediately jumping in trying to untie yourself you could make it a worse situation than what you are currently in. Britney would you want to demonstrate how to escape from this?"

Britney walked over to him and placed her hands behind her back. Phoenix used the same knots and style of tying that was used on the spies. Britney was placed so the spies could see a profile on their tie. She moved her hands over her feet and brought them up as far as she could from her feet. With her hands in front of her she could see the knots. She brought them up to her mouth and used her teeth to untie the knots. Once her hands were free she untied her feet and stood up.

The spies tried the same technique to use on their bonds. Alex and Clover were the first ones to have their hands out in front of their bodies. Sam had a small problem getting her hands around her feet but eventually had them in front. The spies were soon untied completely and waiting for a review. "Very good, Sam I would suggest trying making your feet and legs at as close to a 180 degree angle as possible instead of trying to keep your feet in to same position."

While Phoenix was giving Sam some pointers Clover and Alex had a prank ready. Using some of the rope they jumped Phoenix and began to tie him. "What are you doing?" Britney asked.

"If he's going to be so high and mighty about us escaping let's see him do it," Clover said.

"He's one of the best at escaping that's why he was chosen for your training," Britney replied.

"Sure like he's going to be standing behind us untied," Alex joked.

"Actually, yes," Phoenix said with the ropes in hand and a glare in his eyes at the two spies as they slowly turned around. "And for future reference I don't like begin tied up." Phoenix pulled the ropes taunt in his hands causing the spies to take a step back.

"I guess saying 'we're sorry' won't help will it?" Alex asked.

"Guess." In a few seconds thanks to his clones Clover and Alex were tied again. Their wrists were tied parallel to each other and their arms pined to their torso with their ankles tied together and connected to their wrist bindings. The rope between the wrists and ankles was shorter than before and pulled the two spies in a bow like form. "Try to get out of that," he told Alex and Clover. "Let's continue shall we," he said in a lighter tone ignoring the two spies struggles.

While Alex and Clover were trying to escape he went to work with Sam on her fighting stances and teaching her some of the basic moves used by the Manji clan. The spies soon realized that he was right about rushing in and began to think through their situation. Clover could see Alex's bonds and vice verse so they turned over on their sides to where they could reach the knots. After a few minutes of trying the knots and nearly crying over manicures on Clover's part their hands were untied and their feet soon after.

"Congratulations girls," Phoenix said. "In the future though you might not be that close so try to use help from friends as a last resort." The two spies nodded in understanding while rubbing their wrists. "Let's take a break for now we'll continue after lunch."

After they had returned he began teaching Alex and Clover the same move he taught Sam while commenting on Sam's style. "Try to tighten your stance," Phoenix said walking over, and moving her hands and feet to correct her stance. "If your stance is too open you could be swept or hit with a cheap shot if you're not careful."

'Time for a pop quiz,' Phoenix thought. 'For all of them.' He moved around Britney and grabbed her hands.

"What's going on?" Britney asked as three clones appeared in a puff of smoke behind the other spies. The spies were soon bound in different positions and in different corners of the training room. Alex had her ankles tied to her thighs and had her knees tied together with her hands tied above her head, and had a handkerchief stuffed in her mouth with a bandanna holding it in. Clover was tied with her knees pressed against her body and wrists crossed tied to the opposite ankle and rope wrapped around her arms, legs, and body, and was gagged with a cleave gag. Sam was tied upside down on one of the supports and had her hands pinned between her body and the pole. Her gag held in a handkerchief and was moved over her nose. Britney had her legs spread and her ankles tied to a staff her hands were tied at the wrist and her elbows as close together as possible. A rope connected her hands and the staff to each other in a hogtie and she was gagged with a knotted bandanna.

"A little test," Phoenix replied after finishing the binds. He went over to a bag and pulled out a metal box. "This is what you need to do," Phoenix began. "Get out of your binds and place your thumb on one of the sensors. The sensors are configured to each of your thumb prints. Once you get out of your binds you cannot help someone else get out of theirs." He looked over to Britney who was giving him an evil glare. "What? I can't play favorites, Britney. Besides you are higher ranked and this is one of the harder ties."

Placing the box on the ground and adjusting a timer Phoenix starts again, "You have fifteen, no ten minutes to get out and find the correct sensor," walking over to a nearby wall, "and one more thing the four of you need to press on the sensors at the same time." The spies were shocked and tried to begin untying themselves as Phoenix sat down and opened a book to read while waiting for the spies to finish.

Sam's limited use of her hands hindered her attempts to untie them. But she found out that she was within reach of one of the ropes holding her to the support. Once the rope was untied she was able to her body from the support just enough to get her hands loose. After they were free she worked her hands out from behind her and focused on the ropes pinning her torso to the support. They were easily released and Sam had the ropes holding her feet in place free. Unfortunately, when the final knot was loosened she fell down and landed on her back. Rolling over she pulled down her gag and brought the handkerchief out and ran over to the box.

Clover had tried to pull down her gag, but it was pulled in between her teeth stopping her. She then went to work on the rope holding her legs close to her. It was surprisingly easy to remove even though she fell on her side while trying to remove it. Clover felt her left hand move over a knot and began to untie it hoping to get one of her hands free. She noticed the same feeling with her right hand and worked on the knot there. Soon her hands were free from her ankles, but her ankles and hands were still tied together. Clover untied the gag and went to work on the binds holding her hands. Once they were free she untied her ankles and went toward the box where Sam was starting to try and find the correct sensor.

Alex was able to move her gag down and spit out her handkerchief. She moved her knees as close to the wall as possible to try and reach her hands. With some effort she was able to reach the knot but could not get a good hold on it. She looked at the wall and noticed another knot near her hands. Alex untied the knot but caught herself before hitting the floor face first. She worked the knot binding her hands loose and untied each of her ankles. Clover had just arrived and was beginning to help Sam figure out the sensors when Alex started heading toward the goal.

'Just great,' Britney thought as she saw Alex make it to the box. 'I need to focus, but my arms aren't to comfortable and each time I try to move my elbows begin to hurt.' Britney finally calmed down and tried to summon clones like Phoenix showed her. A single clone appeared and looked at the position the original was in. The clone began to untie her elbows first and moved to the rope holding the staff to her wrists. Unfortunately, that was as long as the clone was able to last, but Britney was able to untie her wrists. She untied both of her ankles and removed her gag.

The three spies had finally figured out the sensors and waited for Britney to reach the box. Once they were there the four spies pressed down on the sensors. When they pressed down a melody began to play signifying that they completed the course in the amount of time set. Phoenix set down his book and walked over to the spies who had slumped over on the floor from their test.

"Congratulations," Phoenix said while the spies looked at him tired and angry. "You can take the rest of the day off." The spies got up and went back to their room as he picked up the box. 'Oops, I forgot to start the timer,' Phoenix thought.

One Week Later

Phoenix is sitting on his bed and propped up against the wall reading the same book, which is revealed to be a collection of Sherlock Holmes stories, but he isn't reading as well as usual. Setting down the book he gets up and walks to a fridge getting a Mountain Dew while thinking about what happened yesterday.

FLASHBACK

"We're ready," Clover says.

"Yea, we've been doing our best all week," Alex continued. "Let us take the exam. We won't fail."

"I'm not sure you're ready," Phoenix said.

"I know were ready," Sam stated.

Phoenix sighed and said, "Okay, you can take the exam." The spies high-fived each other. "The test will be tomorrow. I won't be administrating the test due to regulations, but I will wish you good luck." Phoenix began to walk off with Britney following him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked.

"It worked for you didn't it," Phoenix replied.

Britney nodded and walked quietly beside him. "You were as confidant as them," Phoenix began. "They need to learn by experience that over-confidence is truly the greatest enemy a person can face, and that they face it without knowing it. Just like you and I have."

END FLASHBACK

'The test is about over,' Phoenix thought. As if on cue a knock at his door snapped him out of the trance, and he went over to the door. Opening the door a ninja presented him with a folder. Thanking him Phoenix said, "I'll tell them tomorrow," while shutting the door. He opened the folder and flipped through the pages. Phoenix sighed again and finished off his Mountain Dew before going to bed.

The next morning

The spies were in the dojo waiting for Phoenix to arrive. "I can't wait to see our results," Sam said.

"Yea, there is no way we failed that exam," Clover said.

"I know some of my science tests were harder that that," Alex said.

"Don't get too excited," Britney warned.

Phoenix walked in and was nearly taken down by the spies. "How did we do?" the three spies asked at the same time.

"You failed," Phoenix stated. The spies jaws dropped and were in total shock. "I warned you it was too early. The three of you still cannot preform good teleportation or clone abilities. And according to one of the instructors your escape work is still sloppy. Let's continue training."

The spies slowly nodded and followed him, but could not focus on the training throughout the day.


	4. A New Mission

More Training?! Part IV

A New Mission

Mt. Fuji: Training Dojo

The spies were trying to train, but with the recent failing of their initial entrance exam they could not focus. "Sam, Alex, Clover, you need to focus to pull off this technique," Phoenix told the spies. The spies were currently trying to preform the Clonimitsu technique one of their failing areas of the exam.

"I'm sorry. We just can't focus right now," Sam replied.

A messenger entered the dojo and gave Phoenix an envelope. After thanking her Phoenix opened the letter and skimmed over the contents. "You can take the rest of the day off," Phoenix said. "I have a meeting with Yoshimitsu to attend." The group left the dojo, Phoenix heading for Yoshi's office and the spies and Britney head toward their room.

Yoshimitsu's office

"You wanted to see me, lord," Phoenix said bowing to Yoshimitsu.

"Yes, I have a new mission for you," Yoshimitsu replied. Yoshimitsu stood up and walked over to Phoenix giving him a folder. "This contains information on the company in question."

Phoenix skimmed the contents of the folder and spoke, "Who ordered this mission?"

"A foreign rival. They claim that there is evidence of the company having connections to the Mishima Zaibatsu. We sent a female ninja to try and find the information a few days ago, but we haven't heard back from her."

"I'll get ready, and inform the spies they shall have a small break in training."

Spies Room

Sam, Alex, and Clover were laying on their beds trying to push the idea of them being in the base for training for several more weeks out of their minds. "I can't believe that we weren't able to pass the exam," Alex wined.

"Look guys," Britney said, "it took me three times to pass, and I still can't get the Clonimitsu down."

"That really helps, Britney," Clover dryly stated.

There was a knock at the door and Sam got up to answer it. "Hello, sensei," Sam said welcoming Phoenix.

Phoenix entered the room and noticed the spies were really taking the failure hard. "Girls, you will have a small break in training," he began. At this the spies were both happy and confused as to why this was happening. "I have a mission I need to complete. So I will be gone for hopefully only a few days."

At the mention of a mission Sam perked up. "That's it!" she exclaimed.

"What's it?" Alex asked looking at Sam even more confused.

"Maybe if we go with him on the mission we can see how well we do in real world situations and find out what we need to do and train from there," Sam explained.

"Yea, we always find a way to improve ourselves when we are faced with a problem on a mission," Clover replied with renewed fire in her eyes.

"No way!" Phoenix yelled bringing the spies down. "This mission is too dangerous for you. I won't take the risk of the three of you failing this mission."

The three spies moved in close to Phoenix and gave him their best begging look. "Can we please go with you? We promise not to get caught," the spies said in unison.

This caught Phoenix off guard and tried to keep his composure. "With your track record I don't believe that," he said. Unfortunately, the spies began to beg even more, and Britney was furiously shaking her head and moving her arms rapidly across her body trying to tell him not to let them go.

"Alright! You can come, but if you fail it will be my fault," Phoenix said giving into the spies. The three girls jumped and cheered for each other while Britney held her head in her hands asking herself why he let them come.

Phoenix was kicking himself mentally for giving in, but went ahead and told the spies about the mission. "Were going to investigate a company that has suspected ties to another company," Phoenix began.

"What's so weird about that?" Alex asked.

"The company it is supposedly connected to is the Mishima Zaibatsu, who has ties to various syndicates from around the world," Phoenix replied. "We need to find a way in the business to find out some more information on them. Luckily I have a plan, modified from my original plan now, but it should get two people in."

"What do you mean?" Clover asked.

Phoenix smirked and asked, "Sam, Britney, how would you like to be a couple of interns?"

"What?!" the two spies said in unison.

"We need someone on the inside, and you two would be the best choices as of now," Phoenix explained.

"Okay, but you better be ready to enter if we get in trouble," Britney replied.

Phoenix nodded in understanding, and Clover asked, "Will we be getting any gadgets or equipment for this?"

"No and yes. You will only get basic equipment; shuriken, kunai, and caltrops for use on the mission," Phoenix said. "Let's go, the boats waiting."

0750 Miyake Jima (180km South of Tokyo)

In a small warehouse, Phoenix, Alex and Clover were going over some information given to them by Manji ninjas observing the business. "Are you sure this will work?" Sam asked coming up behind the group.

Sam and Britney had been changed into a business suit consisting of a fairly tight white blouse, dark gray jacket and miniskirt with matching high heels, and tan pantyhose. "Hopefully, it will," Phoenix said turning around. "Just be careful. One wrong move could mean we don't know who is in charge or what's really going on in there."

Sam and Britney nodded as they were escorted to the boat to Mikurajima, the location of the business. "Wait a moment," one of the ninjas said. "This will be the link between us." He placed a small wireless camera that was designed to blend into the clothes design onto Sam's uniform.

"Okay, we're getting the signal," Phoenix said when the camera was activated.

The boat left the island and arrived at the business's dock in a few minutes. The building had 10 foot high steel reinforced concrete walls surrounding the main area, with guard towers at each corner and beside the main gates that were solid steel. Guards saw the two spies and proceeded to open the gates. "Ah, welcome," a man said greeting Britney and Sam. "You must be Samantha and Britney. Welcome to our tour of the company."

"Thank you, sir," Sam politely replied. They walked toward the main building across a large flower garden like area. The main building seemed to be a white one-story building with large amounts of small windows covering the sides.

"We are a research company," the man continued. "We wish to find answers to several of life's troubles. Expanding the rainforests and finding alternate fuel sources for public use to name a few."

They had made it to the doors and entered the building. After a short walk down a hall the group came to a large room. The room was the main research area filled with various measurement equipment and lab tables. "It's beautiful isn't it," an old man said to the group. He was completely bald and wore a white lab coat with a light red colored visor over his eyes.

"Ah, Dr. Abel, meet the new interns for our company," the man told the now introduced old man.

Temporary base

"Not good," Phoenix said watching though the camera. "Contact Yoshimitsu for me," he told one of the ninjas.

"Who's this doctor?" Clover asked.

"Dr. Abel, he is a key figure in the Mishima Zaibatsu's research department," Phoenix began before being handed a cell phone. "Yes, Yoshimitsu there is someone here that I'm sure you know. ... Dr, Abel. ... I understand," Phoenix close the phone and spoke to the spies. "Once they get back we will move in tonight."

"What's so dangerous about him?" Alex asked.

"He revived a dead police officer to gather information on cyborgs intelligence to create an army for his use. And more recently tried to form new life forms based of Heihachi Mishima's DNA. And he is wanted for several other reasons. Yoshimitsu wants him captured before he can do any more harm," Phoenix replied.

As Sam and Britney was leaving Phoenix moved the camera to see the guards surrounding the building. "Tekkenshu," he simply said, "the Mishima's personal army."

After Sam and Britney returned they immediately changed into their uniforms and picked up their weapons. The five boarded a classic fishing vessel and moved within swimming range of the island. "So what will happen if we fail?" Alex asked.

"I don't know," Phoenix said. "We don't even know if the first person we sent out here is alive." The spies gulped at this but was unmoved to complete the mission.

"We're within range," the navigator said.

"Okay," Phoenix replied. A ninja walked up to Phoenix and gave him a katana and scabbard which he quickly strapped to his back with the hilt near his left shoulder. The group moved to the deck and jumped into the water making the short swim under the cover of night. Coming to the wall Phoenix and Britney teleported inside. The spies focused and teleported near were Phoenix and Britney were standing only a few feet above the ground. Once they reached the center of the garden Phoenix immediately stopped, "Okay this has been too easy."

Suddenly several spotlights shown on the group and about two dozen Tekkenshu members surrounded them. Phoenix dropped into a fighting stance as the spies drew out two kunai each to defend themselves. "Welcome Manjistu ninjas," Dr. Abel said from the roof of the building. "Looking for your friend and myself, I assume. To bad you won't be leaving this place alive. Attack them!"

The Tekkenshu rushed the group meeting the spies kunai with combat knives. The spies held off several waves of the Tekkenshu until they were attacked by higher ranked members. "Owls!" Phoenix yelled quickly cloning himself and holding off the Tekkenshu's elite. The Owls were tougher than he thought they would be at hand to hand combat and unsheathed the blade on his back. The sword had a brilliant silver blade with a red and gold hilt. As an Owl rushed him Phoenix ducked beneath the attack and sent his blade across the abdomen of his attacker killing him. The other Owls immediately jumped Phoenix and tried to take him out.

After battling off the last of the Owls, Phoenix went to check on the spies only to find them missing. "Looking for them," Abel said with a spotlight revealing the four spies struggling against members of the Tekkenshu.

"Hold still," one of the member's told Clover. She broke free of his grasp, and when he grabbed hold of her arm she sent a kick straight into his crotch. "AHHHH!" the member exclaimed in pain. He recovered quickly and forced Clover roughly to the ground shackling her hands.

"Let them go, Abel," Phoenix said forcefully.

"How about a deal?" Abel replied with a smirk. "You defeat a warrior of my choice and all of you go free. However, you lose, well I think you can figure that out."

Phoenix tried to evaluate the position he and the spies were in some captured and not knowing exactly what to expect. "Okay, Abel I'll play your game," he said.

Abel's smirk grew and he began to laugh sinisterly, "Very well, meet my new prototype cyborg, the Assault Jack!" At this a large human-shaped machine landed in front of the spies. About 6'7" and looking similar to previous versions only with the right arm having an entire machine-like look.

"I thought you ditched your cyborg army plans," Phoenix said.

"Of course, not. I just haven't had time to use them to often. Assault Jack, decimate him!" The Jack-bot began to study his opponent and readied to battle.

'Here goes nothing,' Phoenix thought rushing the cyborg. Unfortunately, the cyborg's right arm switched into a Gatling gun which he pointed towards the ninja. Phoenix tired to stop, but the cyborg opened fire on the ninja. The bullets made contact on his chest, and set him stumbling backwards. After Phoenix had fallen the Jack returned the gun into its arm and walked back toward the main building. The spies were shocked at the scene they just witnessed. This being the first time they had every seen a person get killed on any of their missions.

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHa, not even a ninja can withstand 500 rounds per second. Take them inside we will deal with them in there," Dr. Abel said. The spies were lead into the build with their hands shackled behind their backs to await their fate as two Tekkenshu members went toward to body to dispose of it.


	5. Endings and New Beginnings

More Training?! Part V

Endings and New Beginnings

The spies were lead into the same room Britney and Sam had visited and were forced into steel chairs. Their cuffs were temporarily unlock only for their arms to be pulled behind the chair and quickly recuffed. The spies had tears in their eyes as they continually played back what just happened. Phoenix, their trainer, was gunned down by a machine built by the man standing in front of them, Dr. Abel.

Two Tekkenshu members brought out another girl out about the same age as Phoenix. She wore a suit similar to the ones worn by Sam and Britney when they first arrived, but was a shade of pink. She was about 5'6" with long black hair up in a large bun and blue eyes. "Set the other one by them," Abel told the members.

"So who are you with?" she asked as she was sat down by Britney, and her shackles her rearranged to the same as the spies.

"Phoenix," Britney weakly replied.

"Don't worry," she said, "he'll get us out of this, I know it."

"He's dead," Britney said. "That thing killed him," motioning to the Assault Jack. The girl was shocked at the revelation and bowed her head.

"You see ladies," Dr. Abel said, "there is no one to stop Heihachi and myself from taking over this world. Between my cyborgs and Heihachi's new life forms nothing not even his children can stand in our way. Of course, we don't need the five of you anymore, dispose of them."

The Tekkenshu member that Clover had attacked walked up and asked, "Can I have some fun with the blond first?"

"Do what you want they are of no more use to us."

The member walked up towards Clover and took off his helmet, "They say revenge is a dish best served cold, but I want it to last as long as possible." He menacingly reached for Clover and held her face to look at his face which was twisted with an evil grin. "We're going to have some fun little girl." It was that last thing he said as a throwing knife impaled into his temple with enough force to throw him onto his side on the floor.

"Sorry, but we are out of revenge," a familiar voice said. The spies looked up with surprised yet confused and happy faces while the other had a smirk on her face. Phoenix was standing on the rise above the floor. His uniform was tattered were the bullets had impacted on his chest and his katana had a slight red glow emanating from the blade.

"But how you were dead?" Abel asked surprised.

Phoenix jumped down and landed in front of the spies and the ninja. "Never assume anything you should know that as a scientist. How are you ladies?"

"We're okay," Sam said. "But how did you survive?"

"Titanium chain mail," Phoenix replied. "Heavy, yes, but bullet proof."

"And that is why he's called the Phoenix," the female ninja said.

"Been a while, Jessie," Phoenix said.

"Same to you," Jessie said. "Still playing dead when you can I see."

"What about the two Tekkenshu that was with you?" Alex asked.

"They lost their heads when they saw me alive, literally."

"Destroy him, and make sure he's dead this time!" Abel ordered the remaining Tekkenshu members.

Members of the army jumped at Phoenix with combat knives drawn. Phoenix dodged one and impaled him with his katana. Throwing him off he backhanded another member while an Owl slashed his cheek. Phoenix noticed a remote on the Owl's belt. He teleported behind the Owl and grabbed his waist preforming a Tornado Drop nearly breaking his neck. "Here ," Phoenix said throwing her the remote.

Caught the remote with her bare feet and pressed a green button on the remote. The shackles were let loose and the girls jumped into action to help Phoenix. "You hold off the Tekkenshu. Dr. Abel and the Jack is mine," Phoenix said.

Dr. Abel had ordered the Jack to carry him toward a helicopter to try and escape. Phoenix was behind them and catching up. The Assault Jack formed his Gatling gun again and opened fire on the ninja, but he had vanished. Phoenix's blade sliced through the gun twice severing it from the machine's arm. They had reached the heliport and Abel was set down and ran toward the chopper as the Assault Jack reverted its arm and prepared for a melee battle.

Phoenix ducked a charging clothesline and cut a gash in its left leg. The Assault Jack grabbed hold of the back of Phoenix with its right hand, and after dragging his head on the floor tossed him at least twenty feet in the air. Phoenix was able to recover mid-air and sent down a rain of shuriken and kunai. Several of the weapons were knocked away, but most hit their mark piercing the armor but nothing more. The Jack jumped after toward the ninja to tackle him, but a quick teleport Phoenix sliced down the back of the machine with his katana. By now Phoenix was growing weak, but his katana blade had a deep red aura surrounding it.

'I've only got about one more shot,' Phoenix told himself and adjusted his stance to counter an attack with his sword held parallel to the ground pointing behind him and his right foot forward. 'Here we go,' he said rushing the machine. The Jack pulled back for a punch and began to spin his wrist turning his hand nearly into a drill. The Jack tried to punch Phoenix's head, but the ninja ducked and nearly sliced the top half of the machine from the legs. He quickly sent another slash and finished cutting the cyborg into two parts.

Phoenix sheathed his sword and walked over to the head of the Jack. As it looked up at the ninja, Phoenix knelled down and punched into the main CPU destroying it. Dr. Abel was trying to get the helicopter to start as Phoenix slowly began to walk over to the doctor.

Giving up on the copter Dr. Abel began to beg, "Please, do not kill me. There is so much I can do for the world. I'll stop working for Heihachi and quit working with cyborgs for good. Just please don't kill me."

Phoenix sent a chop to the neck of the doctor and said, "You aren't worth killing." Picking up the knocked out doctor he walked back toward the shore to meet the extraction squad.

Shoreline

"Well, that's the last of them," Alex said dragging the last Tekkenshu body toward the shore. "Now if you'll excuse me," she said walking off her nauseous feeling with Sam and Clover.

"What's wrong with them?" Jessie asked.

"This is the first time they have ever seen or killed anyone," Britney replied. "We weren't trained to be killers only to capture the enemies we faced."

"Sometimes this is the only way to survive." Jessie said. "Exactly, what rank are they?"

"They haven't passed the initial exam yet, but I have."

"And I would say the mission went very well," Phoenix said still carrying the doctor. Setting him down, Jessie walked up and slapped him in the face. "What was that for?"

"Bringing three girls that haven't even passed the initial exam. What were you thinking?!"

"They survived didn't they. Beside I tried to keep my composure while they were begging me."

"Like this," Jessie said performing the same begging technique as the spies.

"Yes, you know I can't hold up too long against pretty girls begging me like that," Phoenix said.

"We're ready," Sam said. As the three spies boarded the boat. Britney, Phoenix, and followed them and waited for the boat to reach mainland Tokyo. Clover was hugging herself and shaking during the trip back to the docks.

Getting up Phoenix walked over to Clover and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Not really," she said. "I just can't stop thinking about what that guy was going to do."

Phoenix sighed and replied with, "Clover, even though you have experienced a lot of things during your WOOPH missions there is still a lot that you have to experience. Heh heh. Even with all of my training and missions as a ninja I still haven't seen everything that could happen on a mission. You just need to learn to steele yourself from whatever can and probably will happen."

Arriving at the docks the Tokyo Police Force was waiting for Dr. Abel to take into custody. After dropping off Dr. Abel, the ninjas headed back toward Mt. Fuji.

Mt. Fuji Base – Yoshimitsu Debreifing

"Explain to me why you decided to take them with you on the mission, that you knew could have been deadly," Yoshimitsu yelled at Phoenix as the spies and himself were kneeling.

"It's not his fault," Sam said. "We convinced him that if we went on the mission with him we might be able to learn how to preform our techniques better. If you want to punish anyone punish us."

"No, you didn't make the decision, I did if any should be punished it should be me. I made the decision to take you with me despite the danger," Phoenix said knelling his head. "It was a decision that I was not allowed to make, and I will take the punishment for making that decision."

Yoshimitsu began to pace around the room deep in thought. After a minute, he spoke up, "Since this is the first time you have largely disobeyed my orders I shall give you an ultimatum." Phoenix looked up as Yoshimitsu continued, "If the girls have learned anything they should be able to pass the exam, if they can pass the exam in two days then you will not be punished, dismissed."

"Thank you, lord Yoshimitsu," Phoenix said as he and the spies got up to leave. After they had left the room Phoenix spoke up, "Sam, Alex, Clover we have two days to get ready for the exam. Let's put all we have into your training.

"Yes, sir," the spies said rushing toward the dojo. 'This time we will pass,' they thought to themselves.

Two days later – Yoshimitsu's office

Yoshimitsu, Phoenix, and the spies were waiting for the results from the exam as a news bulletin came on over the TV. "We are coming to you live from Tokyo Police HQ were Dr. Abel is being released from police custody. The details are sketchy at best, but it seems that the government as given him a pardon despite the multiple charges placed on him by the very same government." The TV showed a picture of Abel as he smugly waved at the camera seeming to know that they were watching.

"It seems that the Zaibatsu has their grip in the government as well," Phoenix commented.

"It does not surprise me," Yoshimitsu replied.

The door opened revealing a messenger. "Here are the results," he said handing the folder to Yoshimitsu and leaving the room.

As Yoshimitsu looked through the results, the spies grabbed hold of each others hands and waited tensely for the results. Yoshimitsu handed the folder to Phoenix who read over the results. Yoshimitsu got up and walked over to a monitor. "Well girls," Phoenix began, "I'm proud to say that you have passed the exam."

"Yes, we did it," the three spies yelled jumping up and hugging each other. They rushed at Phoenix and caught him in a group hug.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything," a voice said.

"Jerry!" the spies yelled releasing Phoenix. "It's good to see you again."

"Well, it's only been almost two weeks," Jerry said. "I'm glad to finally say that the three of you are official super spies."

"Now for your final task here," Yoshimitsu said. "You have a choice, you can stay here and continue your ninja training, or you can return to WOOPH and continue being spies. The choice is yours, but once you make it you cannot change it."

"So if we decide to head back to WOOPH we can't become Manji ninjas?" Alex asked.

"Not until you decide to quit WOOPH," Yoshimitsu replied.

Alex, Sam, and Clover looked at each other and began to talk amongst themselves. After a few minutes they looked at Yoshimitsu, Jerry, and Phoenix. "We dediced that for the time being we will continue working as WOOPH spies," Clover said.

"Understood," Yoshimitsu said. "Here are three tickets back to Beverly Hills. I hope that we can work together again soon."

"Thank you for everything," Sam said. "Goodbye, and see you soon Jerry."

"See you soon, ladies," Jerry said. "Be sure to report to me after you get back," he said turning off his monitor.

As the Spies were leaving Phoenix walked over to Britney, "Here," he said holding another plane ticket toward her. "I saw how much you missed working with them. So go ahead leave with them that way you can work as a four person spy/ninja team."

"Thank you, Phoenix," Britney said hugging him and taking off after the spies.

"Geez, I'm getting more hugs today than usual," Phoenix commented.

"I have something to ask of you, Phoenix," Yoshimitsu said.

"What is it?"

"I want you to continue their training. I may be a cyborg version of my old self, but I can still sense a person's potential and I think they have large potential not only for great spies, but also great ninja in all four of them."

"So you want me to follow them and continue their training with their regular spy work. This could be fun," Phoenix said with a smirk while leaving.

Spies Villa

The spies and Britney are walking up to their door. "Thanks for letting me stay here guys," Britney says.

"No problem," Alex said. "We got plenty of room."

Sam reached for the door with her key in hand and turned the handle. "Um ... guys we did have the door locked before we left didn't we?" she asked.

"I think so," Clover said sliding up to the door. Opening the door the spies see that everything appears in order.

"Hello, ladies," a voice said.

The spies jumped as Phoenix's head popped up from behind their couch. "What the heck are you doing here?!" Clover yelled.

"Orders from Yoshimitsu," Phoenix replied. "I'm to continue your training while you continue your work as spies. So I hope you don't mind me staying."

"Just what we need on top of our spy work and school," Alex said.

Sam, Alex, and Clover walked up toward Phoenix and pushed him on the couch. "Okay there are a few rules you need to follow," Sam said.

"You will not enter our rooms unless we say so," Clover added.

"If you want to enter our rooms, you will need our permission but we probably won't give it," Alex said.

Phoenix sunk back in the couch as the three spies sent a barrage of rules at the ninja while Britney leaned against a wall smirking at the exchange.


End file.
